The objective of this contract is to maintain approximately 900 mouse cage equivalents in an isolator environment and 17,800 mouse cage equivalents in a maximum barrier room environment for the production of laboratory animals. The strains to be produced, colony size per strain, and destination for shipping animals weekly will be determined by the Project Officer.